Ocarina of Time: Broken Codes
by Celestia Ruby Calhoun
Summary: Dr. Eggman is once again aiming for world domination, this time afer the power of the Triforce in the land of Hyrule and it's up to Amy, a young girl of Knothole forest to fight him. While it, Sonic has joined the Code Hunters, a mysterious group after the rare Memory Hearts, pieces that shows the story as more than it seems, both have no idea the fight the same war


**It all begun when I found part of an old Ocarina of Time book version my cousin and I used to write when we were little. So I tried to decide what to do as My Little Pony and Wreck-It Ralph already have their own Ocarina of Time versions in Knights of the Triforce and The Legend of Sugar Rush, so I was playing Sonic Unleashed and Majora's Mask and decided to write this story.**

 **I firstly thought in using Tails as my hero, but I just found Amy so much more natural to write. It follow the same storyline as Ocarina of Time, but not the same script as there is a lot of additional characters, some additional stories, a few modified roles and additional scenes, like all my remakes, ponymakes and crossmakes usually goes. Locations, I tried to select actual Sonic ones, but some received additional background, a few names were kept and there is one or two new ones, same goes for characters, but few OCs or MCs plays important, already existing roles.**

 **This story is part of a series actually.** **I plan on having eight stories, four for Legend of Zelda and four for Sonic. For the first I plan on having Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, The Minish's Cap and A Link to the Past, the ones I know the most.**

 **I don't own Legend of Zelda or Sonic but I do own all the OCs. Good reading!**

* * *

"In the vast, deep forest of Hyrule... Long have I served as the guardian spirit... I am known as the Deku Tree... The children of the forest, the Kokiri, live here with me. Each Kokiri has his or her own guardian chao. However, there is one girl who does not have a chao..."

 **-KK- -KK-**

"Yeah I've heard this story before…" The whisper in the dark cut off the speech coming through the crystal sphere, which went misty. "Now, where is the second one?" First green, then blue, the mist dissolved into something new.

 **-KK- -KK-**

A little group in an extreme gear race were accompanied by the magical camera, it focused on the pair in the head, two hedgehogs. The girl accelerated, the boy went just behind.

"You sure we're really ready to this? You know, the great Grand Prix?" The girl asked.

"You're not giving up now, Black V., are you?" The boy laughed teasingly as he reached her side again.

"No. But you know the rules and..."

"It will be safe, like your survival shows. C'mon, you has to do better than it if you want to win!" He shouted, accelerating and taking the lead.

The girl laughed and the rings around her wrists changed from the usual gold to rainbow, her eyes glowed and her skate also changed color as she accelerated after her friend.

 **-KK- -KK-**

"Uh? It's curious, but won't help me. The little Guardian..."

A new image formed, the hedgehog girl walking through the crowd, no more than shadows in a white void as the magic didn't focus on them, in fact, it did focus on the girl's belt-bag and the jewel shining inside it, a green light clearly seen through the fabric.

As the woman in the dark room watched, the girl's appearance changed a bit until she was mostly human, a hedgehog hybrid. Just them a group of shadows made themselves clear, a trio of boys, two around ten years old and an older one, looking something between eighteen and twenty.

So two of them blacked into shadows again, the image focusing into one of the younger ones, especially in the blue shine coming from his pocket.

"It's time! Let's change things a little..." The woman muttered, the sphere again getting misty as she began to recite;

 _"Mix and twist, separate and change,_

 _Erase the memory, redo the history,"_

Words whispered in the darkness, the glow of a black jewel that was moving slight not enough to reveal it's owner.

 _"Bewitching the mind and the heart,_

 _The lost past will be their arrest."_

Footsteps echoed in the dark and another voice was heard:

 _"chaos and order a balance complete,_

 _Seven jewels a path release,"_

A blue light appeared, but just as the black gem's light didn't illuminate the person who carried it, as if it were invisible

 _"The heroin awaken in the lost forest,_

 _A hero in a new world under a curse walks."_

The first voice's owner laughed.

" _But with the lost guardian and the Prince of Destiny,_

 _Pirates awaken will bring your downfall._ "

"Do you really think yourself able to fight my curse, young one?"

The second figure smiled in the dark.

"You know the story... can't change it against the power of a Guardian.

 _Frozen the world 'till the spell is broken_ _  
_ _Break the soul so my light can shine!"_

The fist figure smiled back.

"Let's see so."

The two lights shot to the sky, mixing blue and black, they shoot towards the younger figure, who did no movement to avoid it, the light around her turned white, she growled under the shattering pain and she felt the light electricity before everything turned into a black void.

 **-KK- -KK-**

So, there was the vast, deep forest of Hyrule… Under the Deku Tree care, lived a special race, known as the Knotholians or the children of the forest, each one with his or her own guardian chao, they never grow up and legend says they couldn't leave the forest...

And back there, a young, pink, hedgehog girl, the one without a chao (Uh, something sounds wrong here) was asleep. She turned on the bed, her sleep not as peaceful as she looked and it had been for the past few nights.

The scenery was a castle amid a rainstorm. As she ran up the patch, a younger, also pink hedgehog and an older, silver fox passed by her in a white horse. Soon, a man emerged from the same patch atop a mechanic horse. He raised his left hand, which had a red symbol, and directed the palm thereof toward Amy.

While Amy faced her nightmare, in another part of the forest, the Deku Tree summoned a particular chao.

"Nimm... Nimm, where art thou? Come hither... Oh, Nimm the chao... Listen to my words, the words of the Deku Tree... Dost thou sense it? The climate of evil descending upon this realm... Malevolent forces even now are mustering to attack our land of Hyrule... For so long, the Knothole Forest, the source of life, has stood as a barrier, deterring outsiders and maintaining the order of the world... But...before this tremendous evil power, even my power is as nothing. It seems the time has come for the girl without a chao to begin her journey... The youth whose destiny it is to lead Hyrule to the path of justice and truth... Nimm...go now! Find our young friend and guide her to me... I do not have much time left. Fly, Nimm, fly! The fate of the forest, nay, the world, depends upon thee!"

Nimm left the Deku Tree, and hastily looked around Knothole Village. Where was it again? He passed by a few other girls and greeted the other chao. He finally located Amy's treehouse and flew towards it, but as he tried to cross the fence the little chao hit it. Stunned, head aching a little, Nimm flew over it and into the house.

"Hello, Amy! Wake up!" He called, still hastily. "The Great Deku Tree wants to talk to you!" Amy just turned to the other side, still asleep. "Amy, get up!" No reply, the chao sighed, annoyed. "Hey! C'mon! Can Hyrule' destiny really depend on such a lazy girl?" The last part was just muttered to himself.

Amy awoke, not sure if because of the nightmare or if she actually heard something from the chao. She sat up, still drowsily and rubered her eyes.

"You finally woke up! I'm Nimm the chao! The Great Deku Tree asked me to be your partner from now on! Nice to meet you!"

"Uh, nice to meet you too!" The girl replied, still a little confused to see a chao in her house. Was it still a dream? If so, it was better than the one she was in a little ago. "I'm..."

"Amy, I know. The Great Deku Tree has summoned you! So let's get going, right now!"

"Wait! Summoned me to what?" She asked, but Nimm had already flown outside. Deciding it wasn't a dream and she wanted answers, Amy put on her boots and ran after the chao.

As Amy left the treehouse, a female bunny approached, her name was Cream, Amy's best friend.

"Yahoo! Hi, Amy!" Cream waved.

Amy climbed down the stairs and ran to her friend.

"Good morning, Cream!" She greeted. "And good morning, Cheese!" She turned her friend's chao partner. "Why here so early?"

"Hey, this talk is too good but we have to go, now." Nimm interrupted them.

"Wow! A chao! Finally, a chao came to you, Amy!" Cream exclaimed, happily.

"Yeah, she just woke me up a little ago. His name is Nimm."

"Nice to meet you!" Cream greeted with a smile, before turning back to Amy. "Wow! That's great news! I'm so happy for you! Now you're a true Knotholian, Amy!"

She nodded and was about to reply when Nimm decided to interrupt once again.

"Yeah, it's all nice to meet you two and all but the Deku Tree is waiting for us. Let's go, Amy!" She called.

"Is that right? The Great Deku Tree has summoned you?" Cream asked, amazed, Amy nodded in response. "It's quite an honor to talk to the Great Deku Tree! I'll wait for you here then. Go see the Great Deku Tree!"

"Thanks, Cream. I tell you everything when I come back." Amy waved, running after Nimm that was already a little ahead.

On her way, she was greeted by a few other friends, each of them amazed by the news. A little far from the meadow Amy saw someone blocking the path. Vortex was a black hedgehog, a strong young girl, with green eyes and a little taller than Amy. She wore a green shirt, dark green shorts, brown boots and white gloves, besides it she had a golden ring-bracelet around each wrist. She and Amy had been rivals since meeting each other

"Hey you! "Mss. No chao!" What's your business with the Great Deku Tree?" The black hedgehog stopped the pink one as she approached.

"Hey, she has a chao!" Nimm protested, flying in front of her angrily.

"And I'm here because he actually summoned me." Amy replied, simply. She didn't want a fight.

"What?! You've got a chao?! And an annoying little bug, for what I see." She stated seeing her chao, Cloud, and Nimm arguing. "Say what? The Great Deku Tree actually summoned you? That's new. Why would he summon a little brat like you?"

"What? Can't believe I'm more important than you right now, Black V.?" Amy teased, without knowing where the nickname came from. Her words took the black one by surprise, to which the pink smiled and decided to get away before her rival recovered, but Vortex was fast and pulled her back.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going? I never said you could pass, you aren't even fully equipped yet! How do you think you're going to help the Great Deku Tree without both a sword and shield ready? That's a dangerous place."

"I, uh... Wait, what about your equipment?" Amy crossed her arms.

"What? You're right. I don't have my equipment ready, but I don't need it." She said, twisting the ring in her left wrist with a sly smile, before looking up back at Amy. "If you want you pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield! Now get off, little brat, and take your annoying bug with you." The girl pushed the chao slight back towards her pink rival.

Wonderful! Why did she even think Vortex would let her pass? The girl never seemed to actually like her, the two had always a rivality but Amy thought it was because she hadn't a chao, but now she was sure the black hedgehog would never really be her friend, even if they had a common best friend, Cream.

"C'mon, she just said that because she knows there are no swords or any kind of weapons in this forest!" The pink hedgehog protested to her chao.

"Annoying little bug... I'll show them." Nimm muttered. "Hey, don't give up just now, Amy. There is always more secrets on this forest than you all actually know about. I've heard a legend once, where this village was first created by the children who descended from the stars. By that point, Knotholians could leave the forest and were a curious people, good fighters too, but not so close to us, the chao. That is why there is a training area here in the village."

"And how this help us?"

"Another legend says that they retreated into the forest after the first war, but a trio of siblings left the forest for the last time, leaving behind a treasure, a hammer with the magic of the stars. It should be enough, but I don't know where it is, actually. Let's ask someone!"

"Okay." Amy agreed. She hadn't a better choice, anyway.

Cream was still waiting the same spot where Amy left her, just now sitting on the ground playing with Cheese.

"Hey, Cream!" She called, trying to sound happier than she actually felt.

"Oh, you're back Amy! What the Deku Tree wanted?"

"Actually I didn't go anywhere… Vortex didn't let me."

"What?! Vortex won't let you go to see the Great Deku Tree? I don't know why she's always so mean to everyone!"

"Well, not you. She's your friend. But she said if I want to pass I need a sword and a shield because the place is dangerous."

"Well, that is true, Amy. The forest...strange things have been happening here lately... You need to be ready for anything. You can buy a shield at the shop, but swords... I don't know if there is even one, but there is one hammer hidden somewhere in the forest, I don't know where it is, through, but I think it will do."

"Thanks, Cream. You really are a good friend."

Amy accounted her rings and separated enough to go to the shop and buy a shield. It was actually made up of wood, not the safest, but the best you could find and probably the best she would need in that forest.

Asking around was useless, no one seemed to know about the legendary hammer hidden in the forest, Amy was getting frustrated. She walked up to the forest training center and to the young raccoon training there.

"Hello there, Amy!" She was greeted, even if the girl did not stop to look at her. "What brings you up here today? Saw you got a chao, that's good news. Need something?"

"No if you don't know where I can actually get a weapon. Do you?"

"Not really. I'm not into weapon training at all. But if you seek secrets, through the wall right there" the raccoon pointed "is an old passage. Away from it you can try Lost Woods, but you could get lost."

"Right, thanks Midnight." The hedgehog nodded.

Amy crawled through the little hole and saw herself in another clearing. She dusted off her clothes and with not much walking around what seemed a little labyrinth; she found a tree stump over which rested an old chest.

"Once we fought, now we rest, soon someone else rises." The pink hedgehog read over the chest before opening it. Inside, the so said hammer, it had a red center with yellow heads and a wood handle. She tested it. Not so heavy as the girl expected, in fact easy to handle. She smiled satisfied.

"Now, if Vortex creates any problem, let's see if that rings can actually protect her." Amy declared with a mischievous smile, swinging the hammer. Now ready, she got back to where Vortex still was.

"If you want you pass through here, you should at least equip a sword and shield! Didn't you hear me?" The black hedgehog said, not even bothering to look up at Amy.

"Well, actually I got something better than a sword." Amy showed her.

"Eh, what's that?! Oh, you have a Deku Shield... And what's THAT?! Is that the Knothole Hammer?! GOOD GRIEF! Well, even with all that stuff, a wimp is still a wimp, huh? Bet you don't know even how to use it. But go ahead if you think yourself good enough." Vortex made a dismissive gesture towards her and leaned against the wall, closing her eyes.

As Amy ran through the patch, the girl smiled to herself and muttered:

"Here comes destiny."

 **-KK- -KK-**

"Great Deku Tree... I'm back!" Nimm announced as they arrived.

"Oh... Nimm... Thou hast returned... Amy... Welcome... Listen carefully to what I, the Deku Tree, am about to tell thee... Thy slumber these past moons must have been restless, and full of nightmares... As the servants of evil gain strength, a vile climate pervades the land and causes nightmares to those sensitive to it... Verily, thou hast felt it... Amy... The time has come to test thy courage... I have been cursed... I need you to break the curse with your wisdom and courage. Dost thou have courage enough to undertake this task?"

Amy thought for a moment, then nodded. She didn't know if she actually had all that courage, but if destiny actually laid only in her hands, she had to try. Everyone except for Cream always thought little of her, but now she would show them…

The Deku Tree lowered a portion of its trunk that resembled a mouth.

"Then enter, brave Amy, and thou too, Nimm... Nimm the chao... Thou must aid Amy... and Amy...When Nimm speaks, listen well to his words of wisdom..."

Amy nodded once again and, reuniting all her courage, entered the tree.


End file.
